Doddson? Really?
by Anne Bensler
Summary: Inspired by Mariska's April 19 Instagram pic with unparalleled hastags: #hangingwithmysarge #offduty #toosexyformysarge #sargeandlieutenantlove #i andykarl #hargipals #hargidinner #hargipose #Doddson. So I thought: Doddson? Really? Pure smut, a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Mariska's April 19 Instagram pic with unparalleled hastags:** #hangingwithmysarge #offduty #toosexyformysarge #sargeandlieutenantlove #i❤️andykarl #hargipals #hargidinner #hargipose #Doddson

 **So I went: Doddson? Really?**

 **And then I thought, well ... if she says so. Just a one-shot, not related to any episode because really ... Doddson? And he's probably leaving after this season anyway to do his new musical so ... Enjoy!**

...

It had been a long day and she'd sent all her detectives home to get some rest. Their suspect was still in the wind, but without any fresh leads, they would just taken another run at their witnesses the next day. Lieutenant Olivia Benson ran a tight ship but she hadn't forgotten what it was like to be out in the field all day. She had learned the hard way that even cops needed a break every once in a while. She'd even told the newest addition to her team when he first joined them. _Go home. Talk to somebody you love. And don't make this job your whole life_. They had all been a little apprehensive when Chief Dodds practically forced his son on them but Mike had turned out to be a very valuable asset to her. Mini-Dodds, as they had called him in the beginning. Well, the detectives, of course. Not her. She was the boss. She grinned. She'd called him Mini-Dodds a few times, but only when she and Fin were alone. They had both decided that their new sergeant was alright.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers, leaning her elbows on the desk. That faint headache she'd woken up with that morning just wouldn't go away. She should get home too. Only there was no one waiting for her tonight. Noah was actually on his first ever school camp. She could hardly believe how fast her little boy was growing up. It was just one night but she missed him already.

She heard a shuffle at her door and looked up. Mini-Dodds was standing in the doorway. Well, he wasn't exactly mini. He was taller than her, built well and very easy on the eyes. Olivia took off her glasses and leaned back in her chair.

"Yes sergeant?" she asked, actually hoping there wouldn't be a new development in the case at this hour.

"Just cheking in Lieutenant. You doing alright?"

The question surprised her and she cocked an eyebrow.

"You seem a bit tired to me and I saw you rubbing your temples so ..." Mike said by way of explanation.

Olivia gave him a tired smile. She looked at him more attentively and suddenly he reminded her of her old partner. Not Nick. Her other old partner. He looked handsome in a suit too and those broad shoulders and chest, and the way his pants were clinging to his ass ...

"Lieutenant?"

Her eyes flicked back up to his. Had she just been checking out her sergeant openly?

"Anything I can do for you before I head out?"

"A massage would be great," she blurted out without thinking.

She tried to laugh it off immediately, feeling her cheeks heat up, and she sat up to adjust her chair when Mike walked further into her office and closed the door. She looked at him again and noticed the cheeky grin on his face.

"Is that an order, Lieutenant?"

When did her modest sergeant become such a cocky SOB? His green eyes were fixed on her browns and something stirred inside her. She tried to take a deep breath but failed when Mike turned around and closed the blinds of her office. In stead, she let out a huff of air and cleared her throat to mask her discomfort.

"What are you doing Dodds?" she said in a low voice, hoping to make it clear that she wasn't one to toy with. She was his boss, after all. And his father was her boss.

"Well, if I'm going to help you relax a little, we don't want anyone getting the wrong idea, right?"

Right. Don't get the wrong idea Benson.

"You watch your step, sergeant," she warned him.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a smile.

Ma'am. That word made her feel so old. She wasn't that much older than Dodds, was she? About eight years or so?

Mike walked around her desk to stand behind her chair. She held her breath when he put his hands on her shoulders lightly.

"I think the jacket needs to come off," he said quietly.

Olivia was still wondering if this would be considered normal behavior between two co-workers. Her shoulders were tense though, and some relief would be great. Mike helped her out of her jacket, and somehow, his jacket ended up on top of hers on the floor. He rubbed his hands together before putting them on her shoulders again, moving her loose-fitting blouse aside in the process, so he was now touching her bare skin.

He was good. Really good. She closed her eyes and couldn't help moaning when he pressed his thumbs into her sore muscles just right.

"God, that hurts in such a good way," she sighed, lolling her head to the side a little.

Mike worked on her muscles for a good five minutes before moving his hands up her neck and into her hair. It felt like she had goose bumps all over her scalp, if that was even possible, and she leaned her head back until it hit his chest. She wanted to move her head forward a little but Mike stopped her by putting one hand under her chin gently.

"Just relax," he said softly and she rested her head against his chest again.

He started applying pressure to her temples, making small circles until she moaned again.

"I think you missed your calling, Mike," Olivia sighed, forgetting their last name protocol for a moment. Well, getting a massage from your sergeant wasn't exactly protocol either so who cared?

"Maybe I'm just discovering that now, Olivia," Mike replied and she felt a thump in her chest when she realized he had moved his mouth impossibly close to her ear.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. Now his mouth was impossibly close to her mouth. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"You're tensing up again," Mike whispered and all she could do was nod.

She was, but in a whole new way. She was getting turned on. This was wrong. So wrong. But when Mike's hands moved back from her temples down to her shoulders, it felt so right. He was standing behind her again and she was relieved and disappointed at the same time. She felt drowsy, as if she'd been drinking. Only she hadn't. Not today. She knew sleep deprivation could have them same effect though, and she wondered if maybe that was why Mike was obliterating the professional boundaries between them with his actions. He hadn't slept either. They should just call it a night and go home.

His hands were curled around her shoulders and he pulled them back until her shoulder blades were almost touching. She arched her back automatically and grunted softly. It was pleasurable pain and she wanted more. Or did she want painful pleasure? After repeating the motion a few times, Mike loosened his grip on her shoulders and smoothed his hands down along her upper arms. He grazed the outside of her breasts and she managed to suppress a moan this time. His hands moved back up and she swore he was pressing into the sides of her breasts intentionally this time.

"Sergeant," she said in a low voice but in stead of stern it sounded breathy. Almost seductive.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Mike replied, his voice hoarse and his mouth close to the back of her head while his hands moved down once again.

Only this time, he didn't move down her arms but down her chest until he was cupping her breasts.

Olivia breathed in sharply but didn't say anything. After a brief pause, Mike started squeezing and rubbing her breasts through her clothing. Her brain was short-circuiting and she felt a burn low in her belly. It was so inappropriate but it felt so right. She could hear his breathing pick up behind her, next to her ear, in her neck. His lips were on her neck. Sucking and teasing. Olivia thought she was going to slide off her chair but suddenly he let go of her, spun her chair around until she was facing him, and pulled her up against his broad chest.

His lips were on her neck again, and while he held her up with one arm, his other hand was on her breast again and his hard-on was pressing against her hip. She finally joined in then, succumbing to the needs of her body and consciously bypassing her brain. She moved until their hips were aligned and he was now pressing into her hot center. Mike lifted his head to look at her and then her lips were on his. He moaned when she pushed her tongue between his lips and the sound did things to her body that reminded her of another time and place, way too long ago. Tucker had never managed to make her feel it, which was why he'd never actually made it to her bed. The last time must have been with Brian she thought, but all thoughts were drowned out by Mike's hand, travelling from her breast down until he was cupping her through her pants.

She moaned into his mouth and his hands moved to her back to pull her blouse out of her slacks. Her hands went to his pants to undo them and after some quick shuffling, both their pants and their underwear were around their knees and their shirts were undone, and Mike was pushing her towards the couch. She was so glad she'd bought this new couch, which would accommodate them just fine. Mike set her down gently, then kneeled to tug her pants and panties all the way down her legs until he could pull them off, along with her boots. Before he could stand up again, Olivia placed her foot on his pants and boxers between his legs, pushing them down as Mike came back up to her level.

They both avoided looking into each other's eyes, focused on getting to what they both wanted to happen next. Their shirts weren't even coming off completely and Mike didn't bother trying to unhook her bra. He just pulled the fabric down until her breasts popped out, and started sucking on one immediately while Olivia pulled him onto the couch next to her. As soon as he was sitting, she climbed over him while his mouth never left her right breast. His hands went to her bare ass and she reveled in the combination of pleasure and pain when he squeezed her, hard. He released her breast with a plop when he felt her straddle him and grab his erection with one hand while squeezing his shoulder with the other. His eyes flicked up to hers and then down quickly to his manhood in her hand. He moved his hand, that had been gripping her ass, to the front to let his thumb find her little nub of pleasure.

"Oh yeah," she croaked, finally forgetting how wrong this was, to be jumping her subordinate on the couch in her office.

She started pumping him as he latched on to her left breast with his mouth while rubbing her with his thumb, and when his fingers slid down further and were coated with her wetness, he grunted as well. She was more than ready to receive him. Out of nowhere, Mike whipped out a condom and they managed to put it on him together while engaging in a deep, erotic kiss. She might be old but she hadn't lost her touch yet. She could work those things blindfolded and with one hand tied behind her back. When the condom was on securely, she started teasing him by moving his tip across her wetness. He was rock hard. All her nerve endings were catching fire and she was throbbing with anticipation. Feeling _that_ inside her would be incredible. Maxi-Dodds would have been an understatement. She would never, _ever_ refer to this man as mini-anything again.

Mike moved his hands from her thighs to her ass again and pulled her into him slowly, making it very clear what he wanted. Olivia moved forward, spreading her legs wider and hissing when he started to enter her. She grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, panting as he started filling her up slowly. It was pleasurable pain and painful pleasure and when their hips finally met, she started to move. He latched on to her neck again and she did the same. They were both leaving marks but she was beyond caring. He was moving faster, plunging into her and stretching her to her limits. Pleasure and pain. She would be sore tomorrow but she didn't care. She was meeting his thrusts with equal force until the muscles in her thighs and calves were burning.

When he felt her faltering, Mike stopped his movements briefly and slipped out of her. Olivia was going nuts with want and looked at him, her chest heaving, wondering what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and eased her down onto the couch, until she was on her back. Her right foot dropped to the floor and Mike put a hand under her left thigh, pushing her leg up until her knee was almost touching her chest. It occurred to her that he'd done this before. Maxi-Dodds was a couch expert.

His left foot was placed securely on the ground, while he extended his right leg backwards on the couch. Without warning, he plunged back into her, hitting her at a new angle and filling her up in a way she didn't know was possible. He grunted, and it filled her with pride that this was new, even to this virile young man. She found her voice then.

"Sergeant. Move!"

Mike grinned and their eyes locked for the first time since their encounter had turned sexual.

"Yes Lieutenant!"

He pulled back and pushed back into her, never breaking eye contact. She didn't have words for what she was feeling deep inside her body. Everything became more intense. The cool air hitting her exposed nipples, the iron grip he had on her thigh, his balls slapping against her ass with each powerful thrust. Even hearing her own cries of pleasure becoming louder added to her own arousal. Their cries and grunts were increasing in volume and speed as the sergeant pounded into his lieutenant. His left hand palmed her right breast and then moved down her abdomen until his thumb found her clit again.

"God yes!" she shrieked as she bucked up even harder to meet him, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Liv ..." Mike grunted, and her eyes popped open again when he said her name.

"Oh ... oh ... oooow Mike," she panted.

"Ah ... ah ... I'm gonna ..." he grunted back.

He shifted his left leg, that was trembling from the strenuous exercise, and it made him hit her at a new angle.

"Gah ... oh my ... oh yes," she panted again and Mike's grunts became louder. She could feel him grow even harder and thicker inside her and she knew he was going to come.

She grabbed his ass with both hands and spread her legs even wider when he pulled almost completely out of her one more time before going for the kill. If there was anyone left in the squad room, or even on this floor of the building, they would have heard her reach the most incredible climax she'd ever had in her life. Maybe it was the fantasy of having sex in the office, maybe it was simply because it had been way too long, or maybe it was the size of Maxi-Dodds but the orgasm that hit her, practically made her pass out. It tore through her body at high speed in multiple waves and she thought briefly that if she'd had milk in her breasts, it would have come gushing out of her. Every part of her body was having an orgasm. Mike was still pumping into her, prolonging her pleasure while reaching his own climax with a low moan that when straight to her groin and made her have another little orgasm right after the Big One.

As Mike slumped over her, moving inside her slowly as he came down from his high, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She didn't have words for what they just did. What do you say to your subordinate after he's just fucked your brains out? Thanks and see you tomorrow? She laughed softly at the thought and Mike lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her. He was grinning too.

"I guess we shouldn't have done that," he said softly, still smiling.

"I guess not," Olivia agreed, smiling contently as well.

"But it was great."

"Absolutely," she agreed without hesitation.

"No regrets Lieutenant?"

"No regrets Sergeant."

"Do it again some day?"

"Maybe."

They both chuckled and she kissed him softly. When they had calmed down enough, they both sat up and got dressed again slowly. Olivia gathered her things and shut down her laptop.

"Time to go home," Mike said, opening the door for her and shutting off the lights.

"Thank you Sergeant," Olivia said, walking out of her office. "For everything."

"Anytime, Lieutenant," he answered.

The smiled at each other.

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

...

 **A/N Yeah I know. I left my ship for a minute. Shocking. After Mariska's post, I just couldn't help myself. Leave your thoughts in the box below if you can find the time. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I wrote a sequel to this one-shot, because everyone was asking for one. Check it out. It's titled "Doddson? Again?"**

 **M-rated too, of course :)**


End file.
